


Мортис

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Lenuchka



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Midi from M to E [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Chancellor Hux, Don't copy to another site, Duel of the Fates (Trevorrow's sсript), Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Porn Minimal Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reunion Sex, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, excerpt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: — Ты уже трижды при переездах брал с собой мой меч. — Рукоять старого клинка лежала у Хакса на столе в стеклянном футляре. Красный кристалл внутри был жив, но редко использовался. — Обнимаешь его, тоскуя по мне?— Когда ты сбрасываешь мои вызовы, особенно приятно представлять, как я вгоняю его в твой череп, — огрызнулся Хакс. Напряжение и тревога покинули его, как только он понял, что слова о наказании за ошибку Прайда были пустой угрозой.— Жестокий, — нежно прошептал Кайло.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Midi from M to E [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Миди (R – NC-17)





	Мортис

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mortis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219850) by [sigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigo/pseuds/sigo). 



> Автор в этом тексте заменил мельком упомянутого персонажа «Дуэли судеб» адмирала Вонна на адмирала Прайда.
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah).

На Корусанте почти ничто уже не напоминало о былой славе, во всяком случае, на верхних уровнях. Старые здания снесли, на их месте построили новые в первоорденском брутальном стиле. Сверкающие обтекаемые формы времен Старой Республики остались лишь на нижних уровнях многоступенчатого общества. Огромное напластование населения и истории, возвышающееся на тысячи футов, со спидерами и охранными дроидами, снующими на всех уровнях.

Улицы далеко внизу, обшарпанные и грязные, окутанные клубами смога, погрязли в мусоре. Их обитатели были не чище — иммигранты из тысяч систем, они практически сливались с развалинами, уворачиваясь от патрульных спидеров штурмовиков. Те летали по улицам и сканировали прохожих, сверяя их с постоянно увеличивающейся базой лиц, сочувствующих Сопротивлению.

Со стен свисали обрывки потертых пропагандистских плакатов. Под одним из них, блекло-красным, с белой надписью «Присоединяйся сегодня», двое штурмовиков прижали к стене инопланетянку без конечностей, лабои, собираясь допросить. Она вызывающе щелкнула острыми зубами. Но стоило одному из штурмовиков поднять бластер в настороженной тишине переулка, как в его шлем звонко ударился камень. В мгновение ока лабои вывернулась и исчезла в куче хлама, взмахнув хвостом, как кнутом. Штурмовики торопливо обернулись, но услышали лишь отдаленный лязг. Негодяй удрал, вероятно, по дороге зацепив какой-то мусор.

В центре столицы, прямо под Капитолием Первого Ордена, находилась главная площадь — гигантская, шумная, многолюдная, забитая палатками. Над ней возвышался серебристый помост. Каждый день внизу сновали тысячи жителей, но сегодня мостовая из-за толпы была вообще не видна. Толпа собралась на трансляцию.

На помосте двое солдат удерживали в вертикальном положении потрепанного пленника с мешком на голове. Рядом с ними стоял еще один человек, голубоватый и прозрачный, — голограмма. Все узнали в ней канцлера.

— Сегодня еще один заговорщик признан виновным в государственной измене, — объявила подрагивающая голограмма канцлера Хакса. Голос разнесся над площадью. Один из штурмовиков широким движением сдернул с приговоренного мешок, открыв толпе лицо Веджа в синяках и кровоподтеках. — Хотя его дело совершенно безнадежно, — продолжил Хакс, — пусть это послужит напоминанием всем о том, что влечет за собой неповиновение воле нашего Верховного лидера.

Штурмовики поволокли Веджа вперед — его босые ноги скользили по платформе — и уложили под гудящее световое лезвие гильотины. Голографическая фигура Хакса быстро подошла к устройству, глядя на Веджа сверху вниз.

— Кайло Рен не лишен милосердия, — сказал он Веджу и повернулся к толпе: — Он сохранит предателю жизнь в обмен на координаты последней базы повстанцев.

Ведж молча смотрел прямо перед собой, на обращенные к нему лица. Голографический Хакс сердито скривился:

— Быть по сему.

Голограмма исчезла. Световое лезвие с шипением опустилось, его путь отразился в глазах собравшихся людей и нелюдей, и глаза эти пылали гневом.

Хакс стоял в своем кабинете в Капитолии, отключив голограмму. Он сошел с платформы в центре комнаты — проекция площади тут же исчезла, — и приблизился к окну. С высоты все, столпившиеся внизу, сливались в единую массу.

Раздались тихие шаги. Эту походку Хакс узнал бы где угодно. Фазма, его заместитель.

— Генерал, — повернулся к ней Хакс.

— Сэр, они здесь, — это было сказано не через вокодер. Хакс оглядел ее — без шлема. Со смесью раздражения и восхищения подумал, что Фазма стареет красивее него. В ее волосах все еще не проступила седина, лицо оставалось гладким. Она блистала в своих серебристых доспехах. Хакс к тридцати семи годам обзавелся внушительным количеством седых волос, и хотя морщин пока не появилось, каждый раз, репетируя речь перед зеркалом, он видел тонкие наметившиеся линии.

— Тогда идем, — сказал Хакс. Фазма явилась, чтобы сопровождать его в зал совещаний. — Сегодня они в хорошем настроении? — насмешливо спросил он.

— Как всегда, — закатила глаза Фазма.

Сборище военных диктаторов, финансирующих теперь большую часть операций Первого Ордена вместо Сноука, никогда не бывало в хорошем расположении духа. И Кайло Рен поручил Хаксу их успокаивать. Хакс не стал настаивать, чтобы Рен присоединился к нему, хотя бы потому, что был уверен: тогда новые спонсоры закончат как Сноук. Будут разрублены световым мечом после первого же не понравившегося Рену замечания.

Пока Хакс занимал свое место во главе стола, а Фазма — за его правым плечом, собравшиеся военачальники потянулись к супнице с детенышами шааков. Крошечные травоядные прижимались друг к другу пятнистыми коричнево-белыми боками, пытаясь согреться, и визжали, когда их хватали когтистые руки гостей и отправляли в острозубые пасти. Приглашенные были одеты совсем не так, как Хакс. Он все еще носил сшитую на заказ черную форму Первого Ордена, но без генеральских нашивок на рукаве. Единственным дополнением стал простой дюрасталевый обруч, полумесяцем охватывающий затылок и касающийся концами висков. Украшение сделали по издевательскому настоянию Рена. Гости за столом, таращившиеся на него, были внешне столь же разнообразны, как и планеты, с которых они прибыли. Обвешанные добытыми драгоценностями и разодетые в аляповатые наряды, они походили на леденцы в ярких обертках, свисающие с шеста торговца.

Хакс начал речь чистым и звонким ораторским голосом, стараясь не морщиться от запаха лорда Герлида, плотоядного инородца, сидящего справа. Казалось, он никогда не чистил свои кривые острые зубы, и поэтому его появление неизменно сопровождалось зловонием из постоянно разинутого рта.

— Уверяю вас, угнанный разрушитель будет найден, — сказал Хакс.

Лорд Герлид заговорил с набитым мясом шаака ртом, разбрызгивая по столу темные капли:

— Вы с такой легкостью упустили военный корабль типа дредноут, Хакс. — Он наставил когтистые пальцы на Хакса, чтобы подчеркнуть важность своего мнения: — Ваши слова не внушают доверия.

— Нам не составит труда засечь одиночный сигнал. Блокада вынудила умолкнуть миллионы систем.

— Вы можете заставить заткнуться планеты, но не их население, Старкиллер.

Джор Налт, мускулистая синекожая чисска с украшенными рубинами косами до пояса и серебряными кольцами в носу, устремила взгляд алых глаз на Хакса и добавила:

— Во всех системах, которые вы, по вашим словам, контролируете, происходят восстания, Хакс. Люди верят не в закон, а в наследие Скайуокера. Не в вас, а в его ученицу, эту новую джедайку. Она стала символом надежды.

— Улицы полнятся слухами. Люди верят, что она уничтожит вас, Хакс. И вашего хозяина, — пробулькал Райкар Шен сквозь изогнутые жвала. Десятки его черных глаз смотрели сразу на всех сидящих за столом.

— Кайло Рен мне не хозяин, — отрезал Хакс.

Военачальники уставились на него, на физиономиях читалось явное недоверие к его заявлению. Джор Налт, единственная из всех встречавшаяся с Реном и видевшая, как тот по возвращении стискивал Хакса, вертел и крутил его, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть, прежде чем обратить внимание на кого-то или что-то еще, нагло веселилась. Хаксу страстно захотелось казнить большинство присутствующих. Однако, в отличие от Рена, он умел держать себя в руках.

Уггмот, иторианец, испытывающий, как все представители его расы, проблемы с общением на основном галактическом, возвысил свой гулкий голос, чтобы быть услышанным. Звук исходил из ртов по обеим сторонам его изогнутой головы, круглые глаза, выпиравшие из черепа, горели ненавистью:

— Мы должны убить последнего джедая!

— Мы отправили за ней рыцарей Рен, — Хакс тоже повысил голос, перекрывая ворчание военачальников.

— Наша судьба в руках фанатиков, — прошипела Джор Налт. — Вы просите нас доверять вам, но не делаете ничего, чтобы воодушевить. Где Кайло Рен?

— Верховный лидер вернется, когда обретет знания, которые ищет.

— Когда? — с недовольством спросила Джор Налт. — Вы знаете? Он сказал вам? — Ее глаза сузились, а губы растянулись в язвительной недоверчивой ухмылке. Хакс чувствовал, что, проводя все свое время с этим отребьем, он и без помощи Рена научился читать их мысли. Джор Налт явно считала Хакса просто игрушкой Верховного лидера.

Хакс злобно процедил сквозь зубы:

— Скоро.

***

Поверхность Мустафара представляла из себя черный камень в форме лавовых волн, которыми он раньше и был. Широкие потоки блестели, застыв черным стеклом. Обсидиан со сверкающими белыми краями, искаженное отражение ночного неба над головой. Кайло Рен, уцепившись за край скалистого обрыва, со стоном подтянулся, встал и осмотрелся. Планета — горы и потоки лавы — была населена кочевыми культистами ситхов. Единственное уцелевшее каменное сооружение возвышалось прямо перед ним — замок Вейдера.

Здание оказалось заброшенным. «Развалина, — подумал Кайло, входя в него. — Но еще не окончательно уничтоженная. Как и я». Разрушающийся замок некогда был грандиозным. Сводчатые потолки и широкие лестницы, вытесанные из черного камня, высокие окна, выходящие на всполохи оранжевых рек среди утесов, на которых и стоял замок. Ныне все ткани интерьеров обратились в выгоревшие лохмотья и пыль. Кайло инстинктивно активировал световой меч, чтобы, как раньше, использовать его в качестве факела. Но темный меч не давал никакого света, только еще больше окутывал его тенями, и Кайло выключил его. Назойливый ветер пронесся по замку, поднимая пыль в зале перед ним, словно предостерегая. Кайло почувствовал холод, когда ветер коснулся кожи. Ветер не принадлежал этой выжженной пустоши. И Кайло понял, что он вновь не один.

— Оставь меня в покое, — проговорил он.

— Вот куда ведет путь Тьмы. К пустой гробнице, — раздался голос Люка.

Кайло обернулся, но никого не увидел. Никакой мерцающей светящейся фигуры.

— И куда же привел тебя твой путь? — выплюнул Кайло. — Это ты призрак, не я.

— Твой учитель обещал тебе силу, но ты чувствуешь пустоту, — ответил Люк. Голос все еще доносился из-за спины Кайло. Он вновь обернулся. Опять никого. — Я знаю, что ты ищешь, Бен. Но здесь ты найдешь только то, что принес с собой.

— Я стану сильнее любого джедая, — сказал Кайло, его голос эхом прокатился по пустым залам. — Даже тебя.

— Уверен? — Люк исчез, не дожидаясь ответа.

Еще одна волна холода прошлась по изодранной одежде Кайло. Он глубоко вздохнул, сжимая кулаки, не в силах утолить пульсирующее внутри желание резать, жечь и уничтожать. Он прошел через зал и увидел в дальнем углу алтарь. Там были разбросаны потрескавшиеся голозаписи с улыбающейся женщиной. Мать Кайло хранила копии этих же кадров с Падме Амидалой, его бабушкой. В центре алтаря лежала обсидиановая пирамидка, наполненная энергией.

Кайло поднял ее, держа на вытянутой ладони, использовал Силу, чтобы пробудить голокрон. Грани засветились красным, а изнутри донесся голос, который он жаждал услышать каждую ночь, проведенную в медитации перед оплавленным шлемом Вейдера. Голос деда, не искаженный вокодером и перемежаемый тяжелым, прерывистым дыханием.

— Этот голокрон предназначен для моего сына. А я теперь отправлюсь к моему учителю, Дарту Сидиусу, Люк. — У Кайло по коже пробежали мурашки. От этих слов каждый волосок на его теле встал дыбом. И восторг мгновенно сменился яростью. Он крепче сжал пирамидку. — Ты — мое наследие. Здесь ты раскроешь свои способности. Станешь сильнее меня в моем нынешнем состоянии. Овладеешь силой Мортиса, царства царств, источника Силы. Приведешь свою сестру. И вместе, втроем, мы исполним…

Голокрон ослепительно-ярко вспыхнул, сканируя Кайло, и тут же издал сигнал тревоги, голограмма начала запинаться. Кайло Рен — не Люк Скайуокер. Голос деда стал стихать, прерываясь.

— Наша судьба… потенциал…

Пирамидка раскалилась в ладони Кайло, обжигая даже сквозь толстую перчатку, а затем из нее вырвалась вспышка красных молний и ударила Кайло прямо в глаза. Под шквалом чистой энергии Силы промелькнули мысли: боль — тьма — вторжение — убийство — тьма — горение. Кайло снова почувствовал себя молодым, замахивающимся световым мечом на товарищей по обучению. В ночи их перепуганные лица подсвечивались синим. Лица менялись, знакомые и незнакомые. Но все еще подсвеченные синим, с широко распахнутыми от страха глазами, в которых стремительно угасала жизнь. Эти мысли ему не принадлежали. Он тосковал по людям, которых не знал. «Так много страха. Я так боюсь за нее, а он меня предал. Что, если и она предала? Она работает с ним…» Страх — гнев — ненависть. Кайло закричал. Его голос был полон невыносимой боли. Он сжал кулак так, что раздавил голокрон, и рухнул на пол.

***

Глубокой ночью «Сайленсер» без предупреждения приземлился в частном ангаре на Капитолии. Два парящих дроида-охранника вытащили из него летающие носилки и быстро направились с ними в медотсек. На носилках лежал Кайло Рен. Из его глаз по вискам стекала кровь, склеры стали багровыми, а радужки — тошнотворно желтыми. Темно-фиолетовые вены змеились по лицу и даже шее. Он корчился на носилках, вскрикивая при каждом движении.

Оказавшись на операционном столе, окруженный меддроидами с их цепкими манипуляторами и острыми лезвиями, Кайло начал кричать все громче и чаще. Они принялись вплавлять листы мандалорского железа в его лицо, выжигая начавшую разлагаться плоть, заменяя ее. Кайло заскрипел зубами от боли и не смог удержать свою Силу под контролем. Столы и инструменты, грохоча на всю палату, поднимались в воздух на несколько дюймов или футов и врезались в стены. Кайло потянулся, ища пристанища… машинально касаясь сознания мусорщицы через их связь. Мгновенно почувствовав ее отвращение, он отшатнулся. Оно было направлено не совсем на него. Несмотря на все преступления Кайло, она никогда не испытывала к нему отвращения. Но присутствие Кайло в ее разуме заставляло ее ненавидеть саму себя. А поскольку Рей в такие моменты была им, то в итоге ненавидела его, и сейчас Кайло не мог этого вынести.

Он сконцентрировался изо всех сил и дотянулся до Хакса, что было гораздо труднее. Тот не был глух к Силе. Но у Хакса вошло в привычку активно избегать ее, уклоняясь, так что Кайло пришлось ухватиться за его разум пытливыми пальцами, притягивая поближе, чтобы скользнуть внутрь. Концентрация Кайло ослабла, и он снова громко закричал, широко открыв рот, оскалившись в агонии, когда электрический разряд завершающим штрихом прошелся по металлу на его лице.

Его глаза распахнулись, вспыхнули желтые радужки. Видение Силы терзало тело и разум, проникая в самую душу. Колодец… глубокий колодец, похожий на вход в зеркальную пещеру на Эч-То. Когда Кайло пытался заснуть, то, как бы он ни передвигал свою постель, как бы ни зажимал уши, он слышал шепот голосов из пещеры. Храм из древнейших времен… Нет, храм вне времени. Не связанный ни с чем, кроме Силы. Мортис…

***

Войдя в свои покои, Хакс не стал зажигать свет. Городского освещения хватало, чтобы он смог пройти к широкому круглому выходу на балкон. Хакс постоял немного, позволяя легкому ветерку, треплющему занавески, овевать его лицо. Затем, тяжело вздохнув, снял шинель и обруч и повернулся, чтобы повесить их, к дверце шкафа. Поймал взглядом свое отражение в зеркале в углу и замер. Затянутой в перчатку рукой пригладил седую прядь.

— Мне нравится.

Хакс подпрыгнул, обернувшись на голос Кайло.

— Звезды, — прошипел он.

— Все было в порядке в мое отсутствие?

— Ты не сообщил о своем возвращении, Верховный лидер, — ответил Хакс, оправившись от испуга. — Если бы я знал…

— Мне не нужны показуха и грандиозные шествия, канцлер. И я предпочитаю тебя таким. Ничего не знающим, более честным, — Кайло сделал шаг из тени и взмахнул рукой. Тем самым вынуждая Хакса скользить к нему, притягивая его, подталкивая в спину, пока они не оказались практически прижаты друг к другу.

— Мои рыцари доложили, что в заправочном доке Куата девчонка была фактически у них в руках, но твои люди позволили ей уйти.

— Твои рыцари взяли на себя устранение последствий ошибки моего адмирала, — резко ответил Хакс. Его лицо исказила сердитая гримаса.

— Прайда? Ты просто расстроен, что не убил его сам. А что мне делать с твоей ошибкой? — спросил Кайло, упиваясь видом багрового от ярости Хакса.

— Моей? — зашипел Хакс. — Ты узнал о случившемся одновременно со мной за игрой в голошахматы. Я перестану с тобой играть, если ты так легко об этом забываешь. Да еще и жульничаешь.

— Я не жульничаю. То, что я перемещаю фигуры, находясь на другом конце галактики, дает тебе фору. Сам виноват, что позволяешь читать часть своих мыслей. — Кайло внезапно скользнул взглядом по темной комнате. Развернулся, чтобы осмотреться, и, наконец, нашел то, что искал: — Ты уже в третий раз, переезжая, берешь с собой мой меч. — Рукоять старого клинка лежала у Хакса на столе в стеклянном футляре. Красный кристалл внутри был жив, но редко использовался. — Обнимаешь его, тоскуя по мне?

— Когда ты сбрасываешь мои вызовы, особенно приятно представлять, как я вгоняю его тебе в череп, — огрызнулся Хакс. Напряжение и тревога покинули его, как только он понял, что слова о наказании за ошибку Прайда были пустой угрозой.

— Жестокий, — нежно прошептал Кайло.

Хакс протянул руку и повернул лицо Кайло к свету с балкона, рассматривая давно заживший шрам, новую черную вставку на щеке, паутину выступающих на веках фиолетовых вен, красные раздраженные склеры и горящую жидким золотом радужку. Лишь в самой ее глубине осталась тонкая полоска карего цвета. Хакс прижал большой палец к нижней губе Кайло. Тот улыбнулся, обнажив кровоточащие десны, а затем, высунув язык, попытался лизнуть подушечку пальца. Усмехнувшись, Хакс отдернул палец.

— Отвратительно выглядишь.

— Но ты все еще меня хочешь.

— Какие будут приказы? — спросил Хакс, поворачиваясь к Кайло спиной и исчезая за ширмой, чтобы раздеться.

— Вернись. И раздевайся у меня на виду, ты все еще мне должен, — крикнул Кайло. Он снял перчатки и бросил их на стол рядом со своим старым оружием.

— Отвали, — донеслось из-за ширмы.

Хакс появился, только переодевшись ко сну в черные форменные майку и штаны — такие, какие носил на «Финализаторе». Взъерошил рукой волосы.

— Приказы?

— Найти Сопротивление и уничтожить.

— Исчерпывающе, — Хакс попытался проскользнуть мимо Кайло, но тот поймал его и взял за талию, впившись пальцами. — А девчонка?

— Оставь ее мне, — Кайло наклонился за поцелуем.

— Нет. Нет! Ты месяцами пропадаешь, игнорируешь мои сообщения, и с каждым разом от тебя остается все меньше. Я наткнусь еще на какой-нибудь металл, когда раздену тебя?

— А ты планируешь раздеть? — Кайло дышал Хаксу в щеку, целуя его в висок, в мочку уха — всюду, куда мог дотянуться.

— Ты не можешь так со мной поступать, — Хакс безуспешно пытался вырваться из хватки Кайло. — Я стал посмешищем, не зная, где ты, когда ты снова почтишь меня своим присутствием, не зная даже, жив ли ты.

— Как же тебя это бесит.

— «Старкиллер» оказался ошибкой.

Постоянный мотив, поначалу Кайло делал вид, что не понимает, что Хакс имеет в виду:

— Да, Хакс. Причем эффектной. Он взорвался.

— После! Тот раз после взрыва, когда ты приполз в мою каюту, тоже был ошибкой.

— И каждый последующий? Многовато ошибок, — Кайло цокнул языком. — И те разы, когда ты приползал ко мне? У тебя осталась хоть капля гордости?

— Нет! — отчаянно прокричал Хакс. — Нет, если бы у меня сохранилась хоть капля гордости в отношении тебя, я бы не остался здесь после Крэйта, после Сноука, когда ты душил меня…

— Тебе же нравится.

— Только когда я сам об этом прошу!

— Ты собирался пристрелить меня. И я извинился, что тебе тоже понравилось.

— Если ты не начнешь говорить со мной…

— Что ты сделаешь? Разозлишься на меня? — Кайло усмехнулся и укусил Хакса за щеку. — Люблю, когда ты злишься. Восхитительно.

— Устрою переворот.

— Ты в своем стиле. Пойдем в кровать.

— Нет. Убирайся из моей комнаты.

— Нашей комнаты.

— Так я тебе и поверил. Ты хоть до утра останешься?

— Увидишь.

Наконец Хакс повернулся к Кайло лицом, сдаваясь и предлагая себя. Несмотря на все свои протесты, внешнюю хрупкость и привычную скованность, целовался он с упоением. Так повелось с самого первого раза. Тогда Кайло навалился на него, ожидая, что ему придется впечатать Хакса в стену, чтобы добиться хоть какого-то прогресса. Но вместо этого Хакс сам надвинулся на него и жадно впился ему в губы. Сегодня все повторилось, но на этот раз Кайло был готов. Хакс обхватил его лицо руками — горячие ладони и пальцы касались кожи и чувствительного металла — и языком прошелся по его языку. Затем Хакс приник к нижней губе Кайло, ахнув от проскочившего между ними электрического разряда. И подумал, что Кайло пахнет кровью и пеплом еще сильнее, чем он предполагал. Кайло усмехнулся и, развернувшись вместе с Хаксом, принялся толкать его назад, пока они не упали на кровать. В этот момент Хакс оторвался от его губ, чтобы сказать:

— Снимай свои грязные тряпки и не смей кидать их на мою чистую постель.

— Сними их с меня, — выдохнул Кайло в щеку Хаксу, улыбаясь.

Тот взялся за работу, бурча:

— Ведет себя, как избалованный ребенок. Сколько у него ремней? И все в засохшей грязи. Это кровь? Да что с ним не так?

Он ворчал, пока не раздел Кайло полностью. Сапоги Хакс зашвырнул подальше, чем балахон, — как представляющие более серьезную угрозу для его безупречной постели. Штаны Кайло сбросил сам, стоило Хаксу потянуть за них. Он приподнял Хакса, пытаясь вовлечь в очередной поцелуй. Кайло шарил под майкой Хакса, пока тот занимался делом. Шарил одной рукой. Стоило добавить вторую, как Хакс оттолкнул ее, заявив, что Кайло все усложняет. Кайло сжал бок Хакса, обводя большим пальцем пупок. Медленно провел рукой по мягким волосам, спускающимся под пояс брюк.

— Ну же, поднимайся.

Кайло покорно привстал, чтобы нормально лечь на кровать. Хакс устроился между его раздвинутыми ногами. Это тоже стало ритуалом. Хаксу было необходимо изучить его, узнать заново. И Кайло изменился с последнего раза, когда Хакс видел его голым.

— Разденься, — Кайло дернул Хакса за край майки. Но Хакс, нахмурившись, оттолкнул его руку. Он медленно провел ладонями по тем местам, где отсутствовала живая плоть. Хакс касался черного металла, старого и нового, со страдальческим выражением лица.

— В этот раз я не почувствовал, — прошептал он.

— Я не дотянулся до тебя. Пытался, но у меня случилось видение.

— Не рассказывай мне о нем.

— Оно важное.

— Нет, — Хакс скользнул ладонями вниз по животу Кайло. Легкое прикосновение заставило мышцы напрячься. Ладони прошлись по паху, в котором росло желание, и спустились к бедрам. Затем остановились на коленях Кайло, одно из которых теперь было покрыто металлом. — Вся голень? — Хакс обхватил колено обеими руками, осторожно сгибая. Он был ошеломлен. — Разве это не ослабляет тебя? Существует ли что-то, способное заставить тебя стать осторожнее? Превеликие звезды.

— Я ничего не видел, — недовольно ответил Кайло. — Повсюду была лава и…

— Ты наступил в лаву?

— Хакс…

— Ты наступил в лаву?!

— Не используй на мне свой командный голос. Ты хочешь кончить сегодня или нет? — Кайло накрыл ладонью свой торчащий член. — Если тебе интересно, он все еще работает.

— Нужно было пристрелить тебя в тронном зале Сноука и избавиться от проблем, — вздохнул Хакс, но подполз ближе, чтобы снова поцеловать Кайло. Между ними нарастал жар.

— Прикроватная тумбочка, — пробормотал Хакс в перерыве между поцелуями, и Кайло достал из ящика смазку. Хакс повернул голову, позволив Кайло коснуться губами его подбородка. Смазал пальцы, а затем выгнулся, проталкивая их в себя.

— Нет, дай мне, — проскулил Кайло.

— Не люблю, когда ты меня растягиваешь, — ответил Хакс. — Ты словно пытаешься на ощупь прочитать руническую книгу. Странные ощущения.

— Тебе же нравится!

— Тише, я готов.

— Ты абсолютно не готов, слишком много времени прошло.

— Я… практиковался, — Хакс покраснел. Свободной рукой он бросил флакон со смазкой Кайло на грудь. Тот взял смазку, щедро размазал по члену и еще немного выдавил на ладонь.

— Позволь.

Хакс закатил глаза, но вновь наклонился вперед, устраиваясь у Кайло на груди и садясь так, чтобы тот мог, дотянувшись до него сзади, протолкнуть пальцы внутрь. Два пальца растягивали его, но ощущения были приятными. В отсутствие Кайло Хакс действительно трахал себя пальцами. Кайло притянул Хакса ближе, вдавливая пальцы так глубоко, что тот застонал. Моментально нашел его простату, в этот раз по памяти, не используя Силу. И приподнялся, чтобы куснуть Хакса за живот. Хакс в ответ стукнул Кайло по плечу.

— Я же сказал, что готов.

— Тогда меняемся местами.

— Нет, я сяду сверху.

— Сегодня я не буду твоей игрушкой. Мы вечность не занимались сексом, и я хочу тебя трахнуть.

Хакс сжал запястье Кайло и потянул, зашипев, когда Кайло грубо развел пальцы, вытаскивая. Затем обхватил член Кайло у основания и опустился на него. Кайло подался бедрами навстречу движению Хакса. Тот полностью опустился и прикрыл глаза, расслабившись. Красивый — так он никогда не выглядел, когда был напряжен. Он и тогда оставался красивым, но _колючим_. Как сверкающий нож. Но блаженствующий Хакс был для Кайло бесконечно дороже, ведь он появлялся только в такие моменты. Кайло не осмеливался говорить об этом Хаксу, потому что тот мог все испортить, посмеяться или обидеться.

Но сейчас, когда его лицо казалось таким нежным в серебристом свете ночи, красота Хакса напомнила Кайло о белых цветах, растущих на скалах там, где он впервые начал обучаться Силе. Белые цветы с бледно-зелеными листьями, дрожащими от ночного бриза. Напомнила отчасти потому, что во время секса Хакс всегда ощущал привкус моря. В первый раз Кайло удивился, проскользнув в сознание Хакса и чуть не утонув в соленых волнах. Но самые ранние воспоминания Хакса были о неспокойных морях его родной планеты, поэтому его разум возвращался туда, одурманенный удовольствием, вырвавшийся из рамок привитой ему логики.

Кайло подвинулся, устраиваясь удобнее и придерживая за бедра сидящего у него на коленях Хакса. Затем одной рукой обхватил Хакса за талию, а другую руку положил на шею. Хакс застонал в такт движениям бедер Кайло, слегка приоткрыв рот. Кайло сжал пальцы на шее Хакса и произнес:

— Хорошо. А теперь объезжай меня.

Хакс начал двигаться в их любимом ритме, поднимаясь и чувствуя, как из него выскальзывает член Кайло, а затем снова опускаясь. Кайло сжимал его в объятиях, ускоряя движения Хакса, толкая его вниз и двигая бедрами навстречу, чтобы с каждым толчком касаться нужного места. «Давно, слишком давно мы не занимались сексом», — подумал Кайло, не сводя глаз с лица Хакса, пытаясь уловить каждое изменение выражения. В такт волнам они слишком быстро приближались к пику. Удовольствие Хакса нарастало, даже без прикосновений к члену. И Кайло не хотел уходить из его разума.

— Давай сменим позу.

Хакс удовлетворенно и одновременно раздраженно застонал, но слез, повалившись на бок и подтянув колени.

— Тогда поторопись.

Кайло подскочил и, подмяв под себя Хакса, навалился на него, направил член и снова вошел до основания. Они застонали в унисон, неудобно устроившись поперек кровати на сбитой постели. Голова Хакса свесилась с края кровати, и Кайло отметил, как напряжена длинная белая шея. Хакс чувствовал, как Кайло вбивается в него.

— Так хорошо, Кайло, — простонал Хакс. Кайло понимал, что вновь приближается к пику удовольствия, понимал и без Силы. Хакс называл его «Кайло» только перед самым оргазмом. Он перенес весь свой вес на одну руку, лаская Хакса другой. И Хакс кончил, утягивая Кайло за собой.

Хакс, как всегда, первым пришел в себя, провел пальцами по мокрым от пота волосам Кайло. И поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на него льдистыми глазами.

— В этот раз ты опять отправил что-то в полет?

На секунду Кайло засомневался, кем же был задан вопрос, где чье сознание, но затем он разобрался в своих мыслях и отделил их от мыслей Хакса.

— Кресло в углу.

— О, — Хакс перевел туда взгляд.

— А еще бренди на комоде.

— Аккуратно поставь его обратно, или не сможешь трахнуть меня… — «Следующие два», — подумал он. — Следующие пять раз. Я тебя привяжу.

— Не поможет, — ответил Кайло, осторожно опуская бренди на место.

Он вышел из Хакса, оба тихо вздохнули, слишком чувствительные после оргазма. Они устроились на кровати на стороне Кайло, избегая мокрого участка. Хоть в этом был плюс их необычной позиции в сексе. Хакс уткнулся лицом в шею Кайло, но отстранился, когда холодная пластина щеки коснулась его лба.

— Двигайся, мы меняемся сторонами.

Кайло подчинился, позволив Хаксу прильнуть к другому боку, прижавшись лицом в том месте, где щека была из теплой плоти. Дыхание Хакса замедлилось, он уснул. В его сознании мелькали образы. И Кайло, как и прежде, наблюдал за ними, вертя их в пальцах и изменяя всякий раз, когда там попадалось несчастное детство Хакса, и размывая лицо его отца. Кайло осторожно высвободился и сел, повернувшись к шлему деда на обсидиановом пьедестале. Еще одна реликвия, которую Хакс таскал с собой, и Кайло был уверен, что возил он ее не для себя. Хакс презирал такие сувениры, но терпел их ради Кайло. Заглянув в пустые глазницы шлема, Кайло произнес:

— Теперь я тебя понимаю. Твою слабость и боль. Любовь затуманила твой рассудок и подточила верность.

Кайло встал и взял в руки шлем деда. На мгновение задержал взгляд на фигуре спящего Хакса, на том, как огни города-гиганта играли на его спине и видимой части плеча. Он хорошо изучил его. Знал, что его радует, что огорчает, знал его амбиции, тайны и мечты. Иногда Хакс по-прежнему мечтал убить его, всадить бластерный заряд между глаз или даже придушить собственными руками, что в реальности у него ни за что бы не получилось. Сейчас именно это ему и снилось. Кайло оставил этот сон, ведь ни одного из них он не беспокоил. Бодрствуя, Хакс зависел от Кайло так же, как Кайло от него. И прекрасно осознавал, что зависимость обоюдная. Кайло обоснованно считал, что Хакс никогда не доставит ему таких проблем, как сенатор Амидала Вейдеру. Пусть Хакс проницательно смотрел на него, даже без Силы, подмечая каждую незначительную деталь и видя больше, чем Кайло хотел бы показать. Кайло чувствовал, что он для Хакса открытая книга, как и сам Хакс для него. А если Хакс когда-нибудь начнет доставлять проблемы…

Кайло вышел на балкон и посмотрел вниз, на слой облаков. Вытянул руку, в которой держал шлем деда.

— Я добьюсь успеха там, где ты потерпел неудачу, — сказал он и разжал пальцы. Шлем исчез в облаках.

***

Кайло проснулся от пристального взгляда бледно-зеленых глаз Хакса. Тот полулежа опирался на локоть и смотрел на Кайло с выражением, предназначенным лишь для него одного. В этом выражении в равных долях смешивались гнев и любовь. Пальцы Хакса скользили по его плечу, сделанному в прошлом году из черного металла. Кайло вздрогнул — из-за контрастности ощущений от прикосновений пальцев Хакса к живой коже и к сенсорам — и с удовольствием потянулся.

— Я еще здесь, — сказал он Хаксу.

— Ненадолго, — хмуро ответил тот. — Мне доложили, что «Сайленсер» уже готов.

— Можно подумать, если бы я планировал остаться, ты бы провалялся здесь весь день.

— Дело не в этом.

— Ты скучаешь, когда меня нет рядом, — Кайло закрыл глаза, расслабляясь и погружаясь в ощущения пальцев Хакса на груди, тепла его тела рядом.

— Ты отправишься за девчонкой.

Кайло открыл глаза, лицо его стало угрюмым.

— Ее… любят. Надеются на нее. Вера в нее подпитывает мятежи, но эта вера — утешение слабых. Я уничтожу их всех.

— Вы уничтожите друг друга, как всегда было у джедаев и ситхов. Так устроена ваша религия.

— И что ты тогда сделаешь?

— Именно для этого я и храню твой несчастный клинок. Всажу его себе в грудь.

— Поэтично. Для тебя даже драматично.

— Твое влияние, — вздохнул Хакс. — Ты меня испортил.

Хакс провел рукой по груди Кайло к щеке, втягивая его в прощальный поцелуй. Кайло попытался углубить поцелуй, но Хакс отстранился, решив сыграть на этом. Слабое преимущество — ведь он желал продолжения не меньше, чем Кайло, и тот об этом знал. И все-таки Хакс спросил:

— Куда именно ты направляешься?

— В долгосрочной перспективе, — Кайло потянулся и обнял его за плечи, погладил по затылку, запустил пальцы в волосы, по-прежнему в основном рыжие, несмотря на все пережитые Хаксом треволнения, — я покину царство живых ради Мортиса.

Хакс бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд и открыл рот, чтобы ответить.

Кайло опередил его:

— Сегодня я возвращаюсь на Мустафар.

Хакс щелкнул зубами, закрыл рот и, поморщившись, произнес:

— Вернешься в то место, которое сделало тебя таким?

— Я не получил того, что мне нужно.

— Все, что тебе нужно, — проверка на наличие джеонозийских мозговых червей.

На другом конце комнаты зазвенел датапад, и Хакс взглянул на него. Кайло притянул его к Хаксу, и тот ответил на звонок — в аудиорежиме. Кайло тут же обнял Хакса, целуя и царапая зубами его шею, плечи и ключицы, пока Хакс пытался ответить.

— Сэр, — послышался голос Митаки. — Один из наших зондов перехватил сигнал дроида. Того самого, что был с мятежниками на Куате. Мы нашли их на Фелуции.

— Подготовить корабль, — приказал Хакс. Он хрипло задышал, и это понравилось Кайло. — Хочу лично присутствовать при их уничтожении. Вот вечно проклятые планеты с джунглями. Готовьтесь к наступлению.

— Проинформировать Верховного лидера? — спросил Митака.

— Считайте, что эта скотина проинформирована, — Хакс взвизгнул, не договорив, когда Кайло укусил его особенно сильно.


End file.
